gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe '64
|manufacturer = Shelby |year = 1964 |drivetrain = |engine = Ford Side Oiler 427 |torque = 340.7 lb-ft |power = 385 BHP |pp = 535 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |length = 3848 mm (GT2) 4610 mm (GT6 onwards) |width = 1549 mm (GT2) 1753 mm (GT6 onwards) |height = 1245 mm (GT2) 1422 mm (GT6 onwards) |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe is a race car produced by Shelby. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 2, and after a long absence from the series, it returned in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.25, released on August 29, 2018. In-game description "Successfully improved the aerodynamics of the original Cobra. A legendary model that dominated races in its day." The AC Cobra had dominated the racing scene of the 1960s, and its coupé version was the Shelby Cobra Coupe. The strength of the base AC Cobra was in its lightweight body and large-displacement American V8. With quick handling and extreme acceleration performance, it was a top contender throughout the racing world. However, its open body was a detriment aerodynamically, and it did not do as well in high-speed tracks. It especially lagged in the Le Mans 24-hour race with its long straightaway, and Shelby American, who had expanded to racing in Europe, was in need of a Cobra with better aerodynamics. The coupé body, designed by famed designer Pete Brock, had a long nose to contain the 4.7 L V8, with a short deck ending soon after the rear tyres. It was full of cutting-edge aerodynamic designs including the 'coda tronca' design with its vertically cut-off rear end. Thanks to this new body, the car, which had almost the same specs as the original AC Cobra (aside from some suspension improvements), achieved a top speed that was 18.6 mph faster than the original. Its racing performance was spectacular, showing incredible results in big events held in North America and GT class racing events in Europe within a short span of 2 years. With its flowing coupé body and fabulous performance, along with its rarity, with only 6 cars ever being produced, the Shelby Cobra Coupe maintains popularity as a legend in racing history. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased in the special section of the Shelby dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable S-Class car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race on Test Course at normal level or higher. GT6 This car can be purchased for 4,500,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Shelby section of Brand Central for 15,000,000 Credits. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 6, the car has a recycled engine sound derived from a NASCAR vehicle, while in Gran Turismo Sport, the car has its own engine sound, compared to its previous version. *This car has a number 12 on its livery in Gran Turismo 2. Starting with 6 and Sport, this number has since disappeared from its number sticker. *In Gran Turismo 2's Arcade Mode, it is also the only racing car available as a preset choice, excluding the rally cars. Pictures GT2_Demo_-_Shelby_Cobra_Daytona_Coupe.jpg|The Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe in the demo versions of Gran Turismo 2. For some reasons, it has a road car-like appearance, rather than being a race car. It has also several color schemes available, all of which are derived from the Mazda DEMIO GL-X '97. Shelby_Cobra_Daytona_Coupe_(GT2).jpg|The Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe as it appears in the final version of Gran Turismo 2. Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe 15Th Anniversary Edition '64.jpg|The 15th Anniversary Edition of the Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe '64 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. Cobra Daytona GT League ♯47.jpg|GT League #47 livery. Cobra Daytona GT League ♯49.jpg|GT League #49 livery. File:Usccrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Shelby Race Cars Category:1960s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:15th Anniversary Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm